


A little too real

by alienatedgaykid



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Streamers, Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Character Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Minecraft, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienatedgaykid/pseuds/alienatedgaykid
Summary: Select characters from the DreamSMP get trapped into a real life Minecraft server, they fight for survival, friendship, and to get the fuck out. A long story depicting their pain, coping with death, and a confusing storyline to keep readers guessing what's going on.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A little too real

It wasn't crazy for me to wake up in the mornings to animal noises. I lived in a hot environment, sometimes I left the window open before going to bed and would hear the rattling of the birdfeeder as birds woke early for breakfast or the squirrels scrambling up the side of a tree next to my bedroom window. Despite being used to said animals, I was really confused to when the loud, prominent oink of a pig pierced my slumbering thoughts.

Eyes flying open, I was met almost face to face with the source of the oink. My back was pushing into the grass below me, one hand on my stomach, and the other reached out away from my body. The sunlight blinded me for a second before my eyes could adjust, allowing the pig that stood over me into focus. Scrunching my face in disgust at the large snout sniffing at my face, I adjusted around the pig and sat up, looking down and around myself, attempting to find some recollection where I was or how I got here, but nothing seemed to come to head. All I knew was that it wasn't home.

Looking down at myself, I felt kind of silly. I wore a snug black turtle neck t shirt of some kind, that went all the way down to my fingers, where fingerless gloves met with it. On top of that was a lime green sweatshirt with a simple smile made from black embroidery printed on the front of it. Paired with a simple set of flexible loose jeans and combat boots, it felt like I was some sort of anime character. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion and slight distaste, a slight whisper from behind caught my attention.

Turning around at the faint yet the distinguishable sound, I had noticed a slight rustling in the bushes. Immediately I sprung to my feet, adrenaline beginning to pump through my veins, causing me to drown out the soft whispers with the rapid increasing heartrate that thumped louder and louder in my ears. Unknowing if it would be better to run or face the oncoming person or being, my body went stiff.

Emerging from the bushes in front of my defensively stood self came two people. Both shorter then I, yet it didn't seem to change how mysterious and intimidating they looked. The one on the left stood slightly in front of the one on the right. Wearing a black and red accented hooded cloak that covered a lot of the figures body, there were much body features that were easy to distinguish. Peering though under the hood, I noticed two white squinted shapes in the same shape its eyes should be, his skin tone being inhumanly pitch black, dark enough to be considered a void. Sizing up the rest of this unearthly creature, my eyes took in the collection of belts and chest braces that was slung across his chest, down to the loose fitted flexible pants and sent of thick black boots to protect his feet from harsh conditions. Swapping my gaze to the second figure, a slight sense of reassurance tickled me. This second person was most defiantly human, the black short-medium hair barely reaching the grown mans eyes. underneath the bangs in the front was a white headband that was tied in the back, just peaking through the splits in the waterfall of hair. He wore a familiar t-shirt, plain white with a simple fire logo on the front with a long sleeved black t-shirt underneath. The black joggers he wore fell down to match with matching black and white checkered vans. This one seemed much more familiar but yet i couldn't place my finger on a name or face.

It wasn't until they both stated in unison, "Dream?" with matching confused looks, That it finally hit me.

"Holy shit, Sapnap, Bad!" I sighed with relief, letting a large breath of air I wasn't aware I had been holding. "You scared the shit out of me"

"Dude, Its so good to see you." Sapnap said, stepping out of the bushes that he had stepped on, freeing his legs and caught vans. "Bad and I have been wandering for like 30 minutes trying to find any others." He said, looking up at me and gesturing towards Bad, who stood there, just looking around.

"Is it just us three?" I asked, crossing my arms in a sense of self protection to try and conceal my visible discomfort of not having some sort of face covering. Bad and Sapnap were okay to see me, but i was nervous if there was anyone else to see, from wherever they were at.

"So far." Bad interrupted. "Do you know how we got here? or why I look like this?" He asked, a hint of desperation, urgency, and discomfort tingling in his voice.

I cleared my throat and let my eyes wander from the eye contact we had held, unsure of how to respond. "Honestly, no. All I remember is going to sleep in my bed and waking up here in this- kind of odd outfit." I mumbled, returning gaze back to Sapnap. "What about you? Any clue of how were here? Or even where 'here' really is?"

Sapnap shook his head in a defeated denial. "No idea, the last thing i remember is waking up and cooking... eggs? or was it- sausage, bacon- I was cooking something for breakfast. After that, it's just all dark, absolutely no recollection."

Sapnap and I turned to look at Bad. Swapping gazes between us, Bad cleared his throat. "I think i was in a car, with rat in the passenger seat. No idea where i was going but after that it's the same as Sapnaps- just cuts off."

Bad and Sap change their gaze once again, this time turning towards me, eyes seeking for guidance from me that i didn't have. I was just as confused and lost as they were.

"Well," I cleared my throat, looking around me at our surroundings, and looking up at the sky, where the sun stood prominently at midday. "Surely with us gone missing someone is sure to notice and we'll be rescued. Maybe we should wander and look for some sort of help." I said, letting my crossed arms fall to my sides and returning my gaze to the two men standing before me. "Maybe we will find more people."

The two figures nodding in agreement set off, scouting for a possible temporary base or someone, anyone, who could help shine some light on this dark situation.

———  
"Alex?"

A familiar voice.

"What the fu- dude. Alex. Fucking- Quackity?"

Pitch black.

"Please wake up. Alex! Don't be dead I swear to god please wake up."

Contact.

The realization of sleep coming to an end and the fact that someone was touching me hit me like a truck. My eyes flew open, the pure fact that someone was in my house and in my fucking bedroom sent adrenaline rushing. Being greeted with a pale face in mine, covered by white meme sunglasses peering down at me my reaction was justified.

I screamed. As loud as I possibly could, causing the familiar face of a stranger to wince. As soon as my ear shattering scream reached his ears he pulled his hand away from me, but i still took the opportunity to whip my arm around and hit the intruder as hard as i could from my position in his face, causing the glasses to fall from his face and him to stumble backwards.

"FUCK" The strange man cursed, his face scrunching in pain and pulling his hands to his face. When the man regained his balance and removed a hand from his face, my heart sank with guilt.

"George?" I exclaimed, the single name I stated coated in confusion, anger, and frustration. "What the fuck are you doing in my... house.." My words became to falter as my gaze scouted the room and a realization that this was not my room set in.

"Jesus christ I don't know." George groaned, pain hinted in his voice. "I just woke up here, you were here too, so i just woke you up."

Looking across the room i noticed an unmade bed in the opposite corner of the room, likely from where George had awoken from. Taking in the rest of the room, there stood a sodden double door in the middle of a wall, and windows on the other walls revealing other mostly single story buildings nearby. With confused silence taking over the room, I cleared my throat.

"Where are we? How did we ge-"

I was quickly interrupted by one of the wooden doors bursting open, kicked open SWAT style by another short figure, they swiftly moved into the room, a large hand crafted stone shovel swung up and over around their head like a baseball bat.

"DONT TOUCH HIM" The person yelled, approaching George with pure aggression, body rendering to swing, hearing him talk flipped a switch of realization go off in my head.

"No, PLEASE!" George cried, tensing his body up and bringing his arms up to protect his face and upper body.

"KARL STOP!!" I yelled, trying to stop some extra pain to my dear friend.

I must've caught Karl's attention, as he froze mid swing to snap his head around to look at me. Taking a breath he looked back at George and lowered the shovel "George what the-" He muttered, voice failing in pure lost for words. "Wha- Alex?" He gulped

"Okay what the hell is going on." I said, now sat up and running a hand through my bangs, fingers brushing with a beanie i wasn't aware i was wearing until now.

The two grown men in front of me looked at each other, as if asking the other for an answer. George was the first to break the silence.

"Well all I know is that I was working on something with my computer, and next thing i wake up here in that bed, with you in this one across the room." He said quietly, as if we were going to be mad with his answer.

I sighed, taking a second to try and recall from where I was before waking up. I found my brain scraping for memory, any kind of recollection, but found next to nothing. Other than hanging around my house, it's just blank. Leading up to now, everything just cuts out.

Karl cleared his throat, breaking my desperate attempt to set my head straight.

"Assuming from Alex's silence, George's story, and my own memory cutting off, I'm assuming that we are all in the same boat. We just randomly woke up here with no idea how we got here or where even 'here' is." He said, adjusting his weight from one foot to another, his posture exposing or a second in the shift the discomfort and nervousness. "I've been up for a little longer and took a look around, and i know this might sound crazy and if its true, i don't know how much you guys will like it..." He gulped, pausing his sentence to take a deep breath.

"but i think this is minecraft."

\------

It's so fucking hot.

Compared to the cold musty European landscape that I've become accustom to, this desert type biome caused me to excrete some sweat. Unfortunately by 'some', i mean copious amounts. 

Even waking up, dazed, turned around, confused, and with sands in all parts of my clothing, my movements where slow. With my clothes drenched in disgusting amounts of sweat and a little blood from when my heavy feet caused me to trip up in sand and into a small bit of cactus, and the pure pain of exhaustion of walking for so long with no hydration in such a long environment caused my already rather tender muscles to go into a state of pure exhaustion.

Licking my cracking dry lips, I kept forward. I would rather die from exhaustion then just wither away on the floor of this sandy hell. The least I could do it at least try not to die.

When the voices kicked in, I started to loose motivation. They talked to me, at first it was reassurance and motivational words. A simple "Wilbur, you've already made it this far." or "don't stop walking, whatever you do NOT stop walking." Used to be enough to keep me going for another hour or so, but the relationship with this hallucinated voice soon fell apart after the sweet words of encouragement turned into sour conformations of what was bound to happen.

"Might as well stop now, there's no getting out."

"You're good as dead."

"It's the end of the road."

I pause my feet and look up at the sky, sweat rolling down my forehead to travel down my neck and to the loose t-shirt that could barely absorb any more. In pure rage, I screamed. I let everything out. I didn't stop until my throat gave out and I collapsed to my knees. This was it.

The warm sweat then began to mix with the cold, as salty, tears that began to flow from my half shut eyes, gazing up at the clear sky where a large ball of fire stood watching, taunting, teasing. I've been slowly watching the sun go from its peak at noon to its slow demise, matching with the decrease of my motivation and my likelihood of survival. It was almost night time.

Closing my eyes for a second to pull myself together, i took a deep shaky breath, exhaling and in the process, lightly blowing off a drip of sweat that had been collecting on my upper lip. Upon opening my eyes once more, a peak of bright orange hidden in the never-ending yellow and white caught my eye.

Rubbing my eyes in disbelief, I squinted to look, and saw the faint outline of a building, a temple of some kind. Surely not, i thought to myself, it has to be a hallucinating. Glancing back at the sky, I noticed there was only so long until nighttime, i needed shelter. Hell- I need shelter regardless of the time, i need a break. And even if it was just a hallucination, there's a rare possibility that it wasn't. I might as well keep going and just hope to whatever god or higher power there may or may not be that something, someone, was there to help me.

Using every ounce in my body to lift to my feet, I continued my slow walk towards this building in the distance, the light of the desert getting lower and the temperature starting to cool.

To my surprised, the more I walked, the closer the building got. As the sun finally started to set, i could feel my body start to shut down, to finally give up after this long journey. Muttering a tired, "Fuck", I noticed a quick glimpse of movement from inside. Finally, hope.

This little ounce of hope gave me enough energy to bring myself to let out the loudest sentence I could for.

"Help," I yelled, arms drooping and body swaying. "Please! I've been wandering all day p-please." I tried to yell, but the exhaustion was finally getting to me. My eyes began to blur.

"Please.." I cried

Eyes fluttering.

A figure peeking around the corner.

Blurred words.

Suffocated thud.

Darkness.


End file.
